


Five Times (Sonny/Vinnie edition, part two)

by rosa_himmelblau



Series: Fives [4]
Category: Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Five times Sonny badly wanted to touch Vinnie but didn't.





	Five Times (Sonny/Vinnie edition, part two)

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by Dronish

1) During dinner at Vinnie's mother's house. Sonny sits next to him and talks to his mother and his brother, but he doesn't touch Vinnie, not once. (After dinner is another matter.)

2) Another dinner, this one with Theresa and her maid of honor. Sonny keeps his arm firmly around Theresa's waist, and Vinnie kept looking into Rosalie's eyes, and the whole evening went very smoothly.

3) He tried, really hard, during that whole stupid pretending-not-to-be-getting-along period, and to give him credit he only touched Vinnie when they were in the ring and he was hitting him. Which didn't count.

4) In the police station. He hated the way the cops looked at both of them. Cops have filthy minds.

5) When they went out with that girl Vinnie was so crazy about, Gina. Well, he didn't touch him while they were at the table. He made him sit too far away to reach.


End file.
